Summer Courses
by pepsipiggy
Summary: Summer, the one word brings the thoughts of ice cream, beaches, and more importantly, love. But for Lillian, it only brings a scowl, especially since she has to spend her summer being tutored by someone who resembles a child. But it is summer after all, the time for love and romance. For Story Harvest's Contest: Summer/LILLIANXHIRO


**Happy Summer everyone! For most people, summer is about romance and beaches but for me, it's all about studying for the SAT, **_**against my own will.**_** So I hope you enjoy this and your summer!**

**Entry for Story Harvest's First Writing Contest: Summer**

_**Summary: Summer, the one word brings the thoughts of ice cream, beaches, and more importantly, love. But for Lillian, it only brings a scowl, especially since she has to spend her summer being tutored by someone who resembles a child. **_

Summer Courses

Lillian sighed loudly and slammed the door behind her. "Mom, Dad, I'm leaving!" She didn't bother to wait for a reply from her parents and trotted her way through the unpaved streets of Konohana. The young teen went up the road, passing the trees dressed in emerald leaves, glistening from the rain from the night before. It was around eight in the morning and only a few of the villagers were up and about.

She released a groan when she noticed the empty field of Gombe's. Usually, there would be Nori happily tending the crops, humming a sweet tune with a smile that could light the world. The gentle girl would be wearing her usual kimono regardless of the weather or season. Furthermore, she would be working long and hard from early in the morning to dusk. During the summer, she would be sleeping through a few extra hours. And without her smile, the morning seemed a lot less cheerful.

But for Lillian, it's a different story. She would usually help out on her parent's farm and assist the villagers of Konohana with their requests, regardless of the problem. When she was younger, she would occasionally get tutored from Ivan, who lived in Zephyr Town. Of course she would expect a good long rest through the burning warm season of summer. But no, her parents decided that this year they would want Lillian to have a good future which would involve the city, much to her disgust.

Konohana was her home. The place she was borne and where she will die. She didn't want to work anywhere outside of Konohana. Bluebell was a second choice though. But being like every other adult, they just don't listen and believe that their decision is the best. So here she is, standing in front of the clinic, inches away from the door.

She huffed when she knocked on the warm door which absorbed corona. She was rewarded with the smile of Hiro, the young apprentice of the lovely Ayame, the villages' main doctor.

"Good morning Lillian." He smiled. "Come inside, we can start our lesson then." He pulled the door wide open and gestured a hand out.

Lillian gave him a forced smile before entering the clinic and was attacked with a gust of cooler air.

_Summer Courses_

Hiro and Lillian sat near his desk on the second floor. On his desks were several books which would help students preparing for state tests and such. There were so many, it was stacked up high and each book was extremely lengthy. Lillian gulped at the sight of simply one.

"Alright Lillian, let us begin on the first book." He swiftly pulled out the second to bottom book from the stack without causing it to tremble. She watched in awe and slight horror.

He began skimming through the pages and she noted it went up to page 800.

Hiro found a section and pulled out a few loose sheets of paper. "Let's start on Geometry."

Lillian stayed quiet as he ran through the basics of Geometry, which included triangles and angles. It was just so…awkward.

Hiro was just a few years older than her and he was tutoring her. If he was about the age of Mako or Ayame, it wouldn't be that big of a problem. Plus, they're technically neighbors yet hardly friends. She wouldn't admit it to him or her parents but it's embarrassing, being tutored by someone a few years older than her. Besides, she didn't want to _waste_ her summer learning about something as trite as triangles.

Honeslty, she didn't want to be rude to Hiro because he was doing her parents a favor by teaching her, plus he's actually really good.

Throughout their entire lesson, Lillian refused to look at him or really pay attention. She was just so stubborn and selfish, she knew it herself but that didn't stop her.

She nearly jumped when Hiro placed his pencil on the table.

"Let's have a break," he said with a smile. Lillian's tight lips relaxed and curved widely. "Sure!"

Hiro gave her a very quick pained expression before heading to the kitchen. Lillian frowned slightly as Hiro popped up in her mind.

_I guess I should probably apologize later._ She pondered in her mind. She shuffled uncomfortably in the rolling chair before spinning on it. The chair spun until the young apprentice returned with several refreshments.

He placed two glass cups filled up with lemonade and ice and also a plate of small square sandwiches with fresh vegetables, courtesy of Konohana, of course.

"Oh, thanks."

"No, it's nothing. You've been working hard for the past hour and deserve a healthy treat." He said. Lillian froze right before biting into the sandwich. _If you call pouting and scowling like a child working hard, then I really don't deserve this_, she mumbles to herself. He looked at her, his eyebrows knitted together with worry. "Why aren't you eating? Does it look unappetizing?"

"No, that's not it. It looks great!" She shrugged her shoulders bashfully as she slumped into the chair. "I just don't feel hungry." She said curtly.

"Does your stomach hurt? Did you have a bad breakfast?" Hiro asked urgently. Lillian gulped in shock. "N-No, I'm fine" She managed to choke out. "I'm just not in the mood in eating,"

Hiro pouted slightly, and with his childish complexion, he looked like a toddler who didn't get his candy. The brunette giggled slightly at the sight.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

She shook her hand as she stifled a laugh. "It's nothing."

The young doctor huffed gently before reaching for a glass of lemonade. Again, he resembled a child. A young man who looks exactly like a child is her tutor. Crazy.

_Summer Courses_

"You're tutoring a kid for the summer?" Georgia asked as she brushed her stallion's mane. Lillian, who rested on its back, shook her head. "No, my tutor is a child, theoretically speaking."

"I don't get what ya' mean." The auburn haired girl frowned and stopped brushing, receiving a snort of displeasure. "Alright, I'll keep brushing ya'." Giggling, she lifted up her orange brush.

Lillian exasperated loudly. "I mean my tutor looks just like a child. He's only a few years older than me." She said. "It's weird and slightly embarrassing."

She blew some hair out of her face as her arms crossed. "Besides. We were supposed to go to Mineral Town and go to the beach…" Her voice became soft.

The rancher patted her back gently. "Don't worry, there's always next year. At least he's a good teacher, right?" Georgia said with an assuring smile. Lillian smiled wryly, petting the head of the elegant stallion.

As Georgia worked, she cooed gentle words to the horse. She eventually finished brushing and allowed the white horse to graze the lush green field as the two rested on the white fence. They breathed in the refreshing yet humid atmosphere and soaked in the warmth of the bright star. The white cumulus clouds drifted across the blue with the zephyr wind brushing against them.

"You know," Georgia spoke up after a moment of silence. "Maybe it won't be so bad being taught by Hiro."

Lillian raised a thin eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged her shoulders before stretching her arms. "I mean, it is summer, anything can happen."

"Go on…?" Lillian slurred.

A grin graced upon her lips. "Maybe a summer romance can flicker between you two and sparks will fly!" Her arms flew in the air, probably to represent fireworks exploding. There's a bright smile on her face.

Lillian mocked a gag. "Please, don't make me throw up my lunch. There's no way I can fall for my tutor, _especially _when he looks like a child. It's like pedophilia, regardless of the fact that he's older than me. Besides, it would be extremely scandalous. A student teacher relationship?" She waved her hand at the suggestion. The horse expert's hazel eyes narrowed and her lips pursed a pout. "Fine." Her hands waved effortlessly in the air. "Have it your way."

She had a mock smug grin. "I will."

"You can have a boring summer learning all about math and English when you could also have a romance with your tutor." Georgia mumbled loudly as she meandered toward her horse. "Not like it would have to end since you two live in the same village." Lillian rolled her eyes with a smirk. There's no way she would fall for that. And there was no way she would fall for Hiro.

_Summer Courses_

The next day, Lillian went to the clinic for her lesson with Hiro. Her parents had set up a schedule which was for them to meet every Monday, Tuesday, and Friday, ignoring the endless groans of the teenager. Hiro was planning on continuing the lesson of Geometry with a little side of English comprehension.

Lillian entered the crisp clean clinic and said hello to Ayame, who was with Yun at the moment. She went upstairs to see Hiro walking across the room with several books at hand. "Oh, Lillian! You're early today."

He rushed to plop them down on the table. With a sigh of relief and a wipe from his brow, he gave her a warm smile. "Shall we begin our lesson?"

Lillian fled away from the smile. "Yeah, sure." At the end she mumbled a barely audible 'whatever', They sat down on Hiro's desk and started their lesson.

Five minutes into their lesson on circles, there was a loud grumbling echoing cry of a dying humpback whale.

Lillian burned red and glanced at her stomach, she had skipped breakfast. Nervously, her amethyst eyes trailed to Hiro. Instead of a fit of laughter, which she expected, Hiro stood up from his chair. "Hiro?" Lillian asked as he walked towards the kitchen.

"I'm getting you some food. I'm guessing you didn't eat any breakfast?" Hiro mused with a smirk. Lillian nodded bashfully. He patted a chair at the dining table. "Come on, sit here while I make something for you."

Her cheeks were airbrushed a gentle shade of pink as she meandered there. As she sat down, she was tense and rigid. Silently, she watched Hiro gather some ingredients and utensils. He skillfully cooked, fully concentrated. He didn't put in too much or little of anything. When he finished cooking, there was a slight bell ringing somewhere, it resembled what one would hear at a diner.

"Done!" He placed a warm plate of Omelet Rice in front of Lillian. It looked so appetizing with steam still trailing from it. "I usually wouldn't recommend Omelet Rice as breakfast but it's around Brunch time right now. The rice is rich in minerals and vitamins and carbohydrates. Plus eating a few eggs is a great way to start the morning. I also made sure just to add a hint of oil and salt for the eggs." He explained as she just stared in awe of the meal.

It might be a simple dish but it looked like something you would see in a recipe book. It was literally screaming "Five Stars!" She unfroze when she was handed a spoon. "Take a bite, I hope you enjoy it." Hiro said, he sat right across from her.

The teen took the spoon and scooped up a small corner of the Omelet Rice. She didn't even need to chew it more than once to know that it tastes amazing.

"Hiro, this is great!" She exclaimed, a little too loudly. Hiro was dumbstruck by her volume but a smile cracked on his lips.

"Glad you like it." Lillian nodded her head frantically with a grin.

"I didn't know you were a good chef."

The young apprentice smiled bashfully as red snuck up on his cheeks. "Well I have been cooking for Ayame ever since I started being her apprentice. It's actually quite fun, especially when it comes out the way you plan it originally." He seemed to have drifted off to another place but just as quickly returned. "Oh— Sorry. I didn't mean to wander off onto a tangent. After you enjoy your meal, let's return to our lesson."

Lillian nodded, thinking nothing of it, and continued her delicious meal. When she finished, they continued the lesson and surprisingly, Lillian was willing to listen and learn.

_Summer Courses_

Wait, did she just hear right?

"What did you say?" Lillian mused as she gathered the notes she made with Hiro.

"I said let's go to Yun's Tea House after we finish this last question." He repeated.

The teen was absolutely dumbstruck. "O-Oh, okay." She stuttered, flabbergasted. He smiled childishly at her as he assisted her with the Pre-Calc problem. When they finally finished, Hiro tidied up before they headed downstairs and out the door.

"So…" Lillian began, "Why are we suddenly going to the tea house?"

"You've been working hard for the past few weeks and I just thought you would deserve a healthy reward." Hiro explained.

She nodded her head as her lips shaped an 'o'. "Ahh.." Then her lips tightened into a straight line. The quick walk was silent and the air was stagnant. Something stirred within the student as Hiro pulled the door opened for her and gestured her to get ahead. With a curt nod, she stepped in. She went ahead and got seats as he went to the counter.

"Lillian, what do you want? My treat." He said.

"Uh…I'll just have Green Tea." She didn't want to argue with him about who's paying and she definitely didn't want to buy something pricey, regardless of the fact that her parents pay him. Hiro nodded and went on about how it was a healthy and beneficial choice for her.

When Yun finished with the orders, Hiro brought them and sat together.

"Ah—Thank you." She gasped, as she traced the cup of hot tea.

Hiro waved his hand. "No, it's fine." She nodded and blew some cool air through the steam. When she deemed it cool enough, she lifted it up, one hand holding around it and one hand underneath it, to her lips. Before she could take a sip, Hiro spoke.

"How are you enjoying your summer so far, Lillian?"

"It's fine."

He released a quiet "Hmm.."

"I know this wasn't really your idea of a summer, correct?"

She nodded hesitantly. "I won't lie, sorta."

"Don't worry, all of this work will pay off in the long run and you'll be grateful your parents planned this for you." He said. She simply nodded, she had been told it so many times by other adults and her parents. She was actually grateful because she became closer with Hiro, Becoming close through near-impossible math problems and half a ton of vocabulary isn't the best way but they still bonded. Throughout the days, Georgia's words echoed in her mind. She didn't like Hiro as much to have 'scandalous' relationship but she still treasured what she had with him.

She wanted to say 'It paid off already,' but rather said "I know."

After their quick break ended, they stepped outside and Lillian saw in the corner of her eye the delicate bud of a rose just begging to bloom.

* * *

Happy summer everybodayyyyy :)

hope you all get your share of romance for the summer, I already got mine started yesterday ;/u/;


End file.
